


Teasing Bucky

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes has an oral fixation, F/M, Sam Wilson is So Done, a little dry humping, and grinding, semi-public make out, teasing with a lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles written on Tumblr for the HBC. That's the Horniest Book Club which is dedicated to all the thirst for Sebastian Stan and his characters.This first one was written for Thirsty Thursday.  And let's face it when it comes to Bucky Barnes, the thirst is so real.  The reader teases Bucky while eating a push-pop candy.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 41





	Teasing Bucky

It had been your and Sam’s turn to do the shopping this week, and when you saw a clearance bag of push pop candy, you had to have it. It had been years since you’d had one, so you snatched up a bag and threw it in the cart. Sam rolled his eyes at you then continued pushing the cart down the aisle. Once you were back at the compound and groceries had been put away, you ripped open the bag and grabbed a strawberry pop taking it with you to the communal living room and plopping on the couch with your phone in one hand and the pop in the other. 

That was how Bucky found you a few minutes later, your feet propped up on the couch eyes focused on your phone screen and the pop between your lips. You glanced up briefly when you felt his presence in the room giving a little wave before going back to whatever it was you were looking at. Bucky took a seat in a chair across the room from you after a quiet hello. He picked up the book he had left there but soon found he was reading the same sentence over and over as his eyes kept drifting up to take in the sight of you. He shook his head and lowered his gaze once again only to look back up just as you wrapped your lips around the pop sucking on it, cheeks hollowing. 

He stifled a groan, covering it with a cough and adjusted himself in his seat as he felt his cock responding. You glanced up at hearing Bucky cough and he quickly looked back down at his book, crossing his leg so his ankle rested on the opposite knee and hopefully covered his reaction to you. You smiled as you pulled the pop free then went back to the story you were reading on your phone.

By the time you finally took a bite of the lollipop, Bucky was a horny mess. He never would have thought he would get so turned on by something so simple. Hearing the crunch, he was sure he could now go back to his reading unperturbed; however, now all he could think about was your lips wrapped around his cock. He looked up again to find you once again sucking on the pop but this time you were looking right at him. You grinned as you pulled the sucker out of your mouth making a popping sound.

“See something you like, Barnes?” you asked mischievously.

Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise then narrowed as he squinted at you. “Were you… Did you…” he couldn’t seem to finish his question.

You placed the unfinished push pop and your phone on the table then stood and walked over to him. You took his book from him, placing it on the table next to his chair then tugged on his leg, his foot falling to the floor. You eyed his crotch, smirking as you straddled his lap.

“Maybe,” you answered his unfinished question. You leaned down pressing your lips to his. He froze a moment before his hands gripped your hips pulling them so your core ground against his erection and his tongue licked at your lips tasting the strawberry flavor. You rocked your hips, hands twisting in the hair at the nape of his neck as you opened your mouth to him, his hands moved to twist in the back of your shirt pulling you closer to him if that was possible.

“Oh, c'mon,” you heard from the doorway. “I can’t even watch TV without the two of you going at it?!” Sam exclaimed before huffing and turning to leave the room. 

You pulled away from the kiss but your forehead fell forward to press against Bucky’s as the two of you snorted in laughter at Sam. You guessed the two of you did torture him quite a bit sometimes. Once you stopped laughing, you climbed off Bucky’s lap and led him to your shared bedroom to finish what you had started.


End file.
